


Soif de toi

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I don't know how to tag this story, M/M, Sexy Times, Stiles is a Badass, Stiles is ill, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The pack worries about Stiles, Vampire Bites, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, pack war
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Stiles, tu manges pas tes curlys fries ? S'étonne le jeune McCall. <br/>- Non, j'ai pas très faim en fait, avoue l'humain. Prends les si tu veux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un OS... Qui est devenu un Three Shot -_- Un jour, j'écrirais un OS qui restera un OS Damnit!!!
> 
> Bref, j'ai eu des défis pour le coup  
> Celui d'Orange-Sanguine: Derek ne doit pas être un connard. Quand j'ai demandé comment j'allais faire ça, On m'a dit "tu te démerdes" Heu oki  
> Celui de TheCrasy: Caler cette phrase de Johnny Depp " Over the years all these vampire movies have come out and nobody looks like a vampire anymore " Et comme je l'ai oublié dans la première partie, ben c'est dans la seconde ^^
> 
> C'est Derek l'Alpha, parce que voilà ^^

Stiles Stilinski aime la paix qui règne depuis quelques mois sur Beacon Hills. Depuis la fin du Nogitsune, c'est le calme plat, la plénitude, le…

     - C'est fini, oui ? L'interrompt une voix furieuse.

     - Rhooo Sourwolf, t'es pas drôle, proteste le jeune homme. Pour une fois qu'on a la paix, j'ai bien le droit de…

     - T'es le seul à avoir la paix, figure-toi ! Contre le dénommé Sourwolf. Nous, on doit te supporter.

Stiles porte la main à son cœur et fait semblant d'être blessé, tout en tirant la langue au loup. Derek Hale lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Décidément, l'humain ne changera jamais et secrètement, l'Alpha se retient de sourire, parce qu'en fait il est absolument d'accord avec le jeune.

C'est vrai que cette quiétude est plus qu'agréable. Enfin, la meute Hale peut s'adapter tranquillement, sans craindre pour sa vie. Ils apprennent tous à vivre les uns avec les autres, à travailler ensemble, à s'entendre. Ils apprennent à être une famille, tout simplement. Derek ne pourrait pas en être plus heureux.

Scott et Isaac arrivent au loft de leur Alpha avec les menus à emporter qu'ils ont été (sont allés) chercher au fast food du coin. Derek les regarde se partager la nourriture avec un petit sourire discret. Les Bêtas se chamaillent, se taquinent et font mine de se mordre. Ouais, c'est chouette.

      - Stiles, tu manges pas tes curlys fries ? S'étonne le jeune McCall.

      - Non, j'ai pas très faim en fait, avoue l'humain. Prends les si tu veux.

Ça aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'est le premier indice que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il faut quand même presque 1 mois pour se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche avec le bavard. Il maigri, pas à vue d'œil sinon ils s'en seraient rendus compte avant, mais assez pour qu'il finisse par flotter dans ses vêtements. Il a le teint de plus en plus pâle. Déjà qu'il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un mec basané, mais là, ça devient encore pire. Et sous ses yeux, de grosses cernes gagnent du terrain. Comme s'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Ça les angoisse tous, parce que ce n'est pas sans rappeler la période où leur ami était possédé.

C'est Lydia qui attaque le problème la première.

L'air de rien, la jeune Banshee donne un livre à son ami et lui demande de lire pour elle. Elle fait exprès de choisir une histoire qu'elle est sûre qu'il n'a jamais lu pour être certaine qu'il ne la raconte pas de mémoire. Parce qu'elle sait que quand il était possédé, il ne pouvait pas lire.

     - Princess Bride ? Sérieusement ? S'exclame Stiles.

     - Tais-toi et lis, rétorque-t-elle en lui assénant une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

     - Faut savoir ! Ou je lis ou je me tais ! Je peux pas faire les deux !

Lydia lui lance un regard polaire et ne daigne même pas répondre. Son ami la regarde, dubitatif, mais ouvre le livre et commence sa lecture. Et la Blonde Vénitienne est obligée de reconnaitre qu'il peut lire et n'est donc pas possédé.

Probablement.

Le suivant, c'est Scott qui demande à son meilleur ami comment ça se fait qu'il a perdu du poids.

     - Tu sais Scotty, c'est bizarre, explique Stiles. Je crève la dalle, mais quand j'ai de la bouffe devant moi, ça me dégoute et je peux pas manger.

Le jeune McCall en parle à sa mère qui prend un air alarmé. Stiles a des rendez-vous pour divers examens médicaux dans les deux jours qui suivent. Examens qui reviennent tous parfaitement normaux.

Les choses continuent ainsi pendant encore quelques semaines, alors que toute la meute essaye de trouver quelque chose que Stiles pourrait manger sans être aussitôt écœuré par l'odeur ou l'aspect. Ils n'y arrivent pas, mais Stiles est reconnaissant pour leur aide.

Malgré tout, il se sent encore une fois, comme le pauvre humain dont il faut prendre soin.

Les jours passent et Stiles devient apathique et presque léthargique.

C'est lors d'une réunion de la meute -réunions qui ne sont plus que des excuses pour passer du temps ensemble et se défouler- que les choses changent. Stiles est vautré contre un arbre derrière la nouvelle maison que Derek a fait construire à la place de la carcasse brûlée de celle de la famille Hale, l'Alpha à ses côtés. Derek refuse de le laisser seul.

Le loup de naissance peut bien le reconnaitre et de toute façon tout le monde le sait déjà, il a peur que le jeune homme fasse un malaise et que personne ne soit là pour l'aider. Il a proposé la morsure, une fois et il a eu droit à un câlin et à un « Merci, mais non merci ». Depuis, il est toujours ou presque dans l'environnement immédiat du jeune homme. Comme si, s'il ne l'a pas sous les yeux en permanence, Stiles va juste disparaitre.

L'Alpha observe le plus jeune du coin de l'œil, de plus en plus inquiet. Stiles est désormais tellement pâle qu'il est presque transparent et il ne peut plus cacher l'inquiétude qu'il ressent. Il donne encore une semaine à l'ado et si aucune solution n'est trouvée, il ira directement parler au Shérif pour lui demander son autorisation de mordre Stiles.

La meute joue, se tacle et se bat « pour de faux » comme dit Isaac en ricanant. Et personne ne proteste quand il parle comme ça, parce qu'avec l'enfance qu'il a eue, s'il a envie de faire le gamin, personne ne va le lui reprocher.

Soudain, Stiles se redresse, les pupilles dilatées et les narines frémissantes. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à un prédateur qui vient de sentir sa proie et s'il y a une chose à laquelle on n'a jamais comparé le jeune Stilinski, c'est bien un prédateur. Pas avec toutes les créatures surnaturelles dans son entourage.

     - Stiles ? Demande Derek, en hésitant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attirer l'attention de l'adolescence ainsi, alors que lui-même ne perçoit rien.

     - Tu sens pas ? S'étonne Stiles en le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés.

     - Sentir quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que l'humain peut bien sentir que le loup garou ne perçoit pas ? Il est juste impossible que Derek ne sache pas de quoi parle le bavard.

     - Le sang, murmure Stiles. Quelqu'un saigne.

Derek fixe le jeune Stilinski en clignant des yeux. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

L'Alpha n'a pas le temps de poser la question qu'il voit débarquer Jackson et Isaac qui se chamaillent.

     - J'ai pas fait exprès, je te dis, assure le snob.

     - Je suis sûr que si, contredit le blond. Tu as fait exprès de me foutre ton coude dans le nez. Tu m'as cassé le nez !

     - Arrête de chouiner, s'exaspère Jackson. C'est déjà guéri !

     - C'est pas une raison !

Au vu du sang qui macule toujours le visage du Bêta blond, en effet son nez a été cassé. Derek soupire. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de transformer une bande d'ado, sérieusement ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver de jeunes adultes ? Ben non, il avait choisi des ados. Des fois, Derek se posait des questions sur sa propre intelligence.

Un étrange son fait sursauter les trois garous. C'est un son primal, affamé et qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu, et pourtant, ils ont rencontré quelques créatures depuis que Peter s'est réveillé de son coma. Le son est définitivement un grondement. Ça leur file la chair de poule. Et c'est encore pire quand ils se rendent compte que c'est Stiles qui émet ce son.

Le jeune humain s'est redressé et est maintenant en position accroupie. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur prédatrice, ses joues sont rouges et ses lèvres sont relevées sur ses dents, comme une bête enragée prête à attaquer.

     - Stiles ! Crie Derek.

Ça semble sortir le jeune homme de sa transe, quel qu'ait été cet état et il regarde autour de lui avec confusion. Quand ses yeux se posent sur le visage toujours ensanglanté d'Isaac, il prend un air horrifié et se lève précipitamment, avant de balbutier :

     - Je dois y aller.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir -et les autres sont des loups-garous-, Stiles est déjà à sa voiture et conduit loin de la maison.

     - Derek, il s'est passé quoi là ? Demande Isaac, inquiet.

     - C'est Stilinski, il a dû se rappeler que son jeu vidéo favori l'attendait, se moque Jackson.

Sans même regarder son Bêta, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route désormais déserte, l'Alpha tend le bras et frappe l'arrière du crâne de Jackson.

Que vient-il de se passer ?

OoOoO

Stiles déboule chez lui en mode « PANIQUE ! ALERTE GENERALE ! C'EST LA PANIQUE ! ». Il respire vite, trop vite et des tâches noires brouillent sa vision.

     - Stiles ? STILES !

La voix de son père lui parvient comme au travers d'un filtre. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'est écroulé au sol et que le Shérif est agenouillé devant lui.

     - Respire fils, respire.

Stiles a envie de rire, de mordre et de dire « et tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi là ? », tout ça en même temps. Son père croit vraiment qu'il n'essaye pas de respirer ?

Mais il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Dans sa tête, il n'y a pas de place pour une commande aussi simple que respirer. Tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c'est « Je voulais le sang d'Isaac ! Je voulais le sang d'Isaac ! Je suis malade ! Je voulais le sang d'Isaac ! »

Et puis d'un coup, son cerveau est blanc, vide, le néant total. Quelque chose envahit sa bouche. Une chose incroyable. Douce, épaisse et savoureuse, la saveur envahit sa cavité buccale avant de s'écouler dans sa gorge quand il avale et il geint d'envie. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais c'est bon, riche et délicieux. Il en veut plus, décide-t-il.

Il attrape quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à un bras et s'y accroche de toutes ses forces.

Plus il boit le délectable nectar, mieux il se sent et plus il perçoit un bruit qui ressemble fortement à une voix. Quelqu'un lui parle. Au début, il n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à boire. Puis, les paroles font peu à peu leur chemin dans son cerveau.

     - Stiles… Fils… Tu en as assez pris… Stiles, il faut que tu me lâches maintenant…

Mais ça n'a aucun sens pour le jeune homme et il continue à boire en s'accrochant un peu plus au bras entre ses doigts.

     - Stiles, tu es en train de me tuer, balbutie son père.

Là, pour le coup, ça le fait réagir. Tuer ? Il est en train de tuer son père ? Comment ?

Stiles s'arrache à la source de sa délicieuse boisson et regarde autour de lui, un peu perdu. Les couleurs lui semblent plus brillantes, c'est presque comme s'il voyait l'intérieur de sa maison pour la première fois.

Alors qu'il détaille son environnement, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il perçoit, son regard tombe sur une forme allongée sur le sol. Il découvre, horrifié, son père allongé près de lui, le visage trop pâle et la respiration presque inexistante. Paniqué, il le secoue et hurle pour le faire réagir, mais rien à faire, le Shérif reste inanimé sur le sol.

Stiles attrape son téléphone dans sa poche et appelle une ambulance. Quand l'opératrice lui demande ce qui s'est passé, il est incapable de répondre.

OoOoO

La meute débarque aux urgences suite à l'appel de Melissa pour leur apprendre que le Shérif Stilinski venait d'être admis suite à une énorme perte de sang. Presque deux litres, ce qui est dangereusement proche du point où le cœur ne parvient plus à pomper ce qu'il lui faut pour maintenir un corps en vie. Ils s'étonnent de ne pas trouver Stiles dans la salle d'attente ou en train de rendre les infirmières folles avec des questions toutes plus pressantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, le jeune Stilinski brille par son absence et ça les inquiète tous. Il est trop proche de son père pour ne pas être là, avec eux, à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Alors où est-il ?

Ils s'inquiètent encore plus en apprenant que si Stiles est celui qui a appelé une ambulance, quand les secours sont arrivés, le Shérif était seul.

     - Il y a encore plus bizarre, ajoute l'infirmière. Le Shérif a perdu presque deux litres de sang, mais il n'y en avait quasiment pas là où il a été trouvé. C'est très étrange. Et son bras a juste deux petits trous. A croire qu'il a été attaqué par un vampire.

Le rire de Melissa a quelque chose de forcé. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un rire jaune. Parce qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé à Beacon Hills, l'idée d'une attaque de vampire n'est pas forcément si délirante que ça.

Derek décide d'aller à la recherche de Stiles parce que, soyons honnête, si le Shérif a été attaqué par un vampire, ça veut dire que son fils est probablement aux mains de cet ennemi. L'Alpha confie à Scott le soin de gérer le reste de la meute et de le tenir au courant de l'état du blessé.

Le loup de naissance n'a étrangement aucun mal à trouver la trace de ce qui a attaqué les Stilinski chez eux. L'odeur de sang est forte dans l'air, laissant une trace qu'il est facile de suivre, de la maison à la réserve. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi tout se passe dans cette satanée réserve, c'est quelque chose que le jeune Hale aimerait bien comprendre. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux questions. Il doit trouver Stiles avant que celui-ci ne se fasse bouffer. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Peut-être que… Non, il ne doit pas penser à ça.

Il court de plus en plus vite entre les arbres, la piste devenant de plus en plus tangible. Il se rapproche, il le sent, il le sait. Et soudain, il s'arrête net, comme s'il y avait un mur devant lui. Mais c'est pire que ça.

Là, accroupit sur la branche d'un arbre, se tient Stiles. Mais c'est un Stiles méconnaissable. Ses yeux sont de la couleur du rubis, noyant la pupille et l'iris. Des crocs impressionnants sortent de sa bouche, plus gros que ceux d'un loup-garou et ce n'est pas peu dire. Ses doigts sont crochetés à la branche, comme s'il avait des griffes.

L'esprit de Derek pédale dans la semoule pour tenter d'assimiler ce qu'il voit et y donner un sens. Oui, vous avez déjà certainement additionner un et un et trouver le résultat. Vous savez ce qu'est Stiles. Mais l'Alpha n'y arrive pas.

Derek n'est pas stupide, contrairement à la croyance populaire, mais pour lui, Stiles est et restera toujours cet humain agaçant qui parle trop et qui connait beaucoup trop de choses. Cet humain qui se mettra toujours entre ses amis et le danger, quand bien même ses amis sont mieux équipés et plus résistants pour faire face à tous les dangers. Cet humain qui sera toujours là pour eux tous et qu'ils n'apprécient sûrement pas assez.

C'est le grondement plus que menaçant du jeune homme qui l'oblige à affronter la réalité. Ça et le fait que Stiles se jette sur lui pour l'attaquer. D'un seul coup, il se retrouve avec 80 kg d'un vampire qui était encore il y a peu un humain rationnel et rieur. Exit tout ça, à cet instant, Stiles n'est qu'une bête assoiffée qui attaque pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et visiblement, ce qu'il veut à cet instant, c'est la jugulaire de Derek.

     - Stiles ! Crie le loup, en se défendant comme il peut face à la force de l'autre. Stiles ! C'est moi ! C'est Derek !

Seul un grondement enragé lui répond. Stiles pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas être là. Et si c'était ça ?

Si l'Alpha se souvient bien de ce que disait la série Buffy, quand un humain devient un vampire, il est remplacé par un démon. Alors et si Stiles n'était tout simplement plus lui-même ? S'il avait été remplacé par quelque chose qui se contentait de porter son visage et de se servir de ses souvenirs ? C'est possible après tout. Le Nogitsune l'a fait, les démons le font tout le temps, pourquoi pas les vampires ?

     - Stiles ! tente-t-il encore en lui attrapant les poignets.

Pour retenir le plus jeune, Derek est obligé de serrer tellement fort qu'il sent un os se briser sous sa poigne. Mais Stiles ne semble même pas y prêter attention. Et sous ses doigts, l'Alpha sent l'os se ressouder presque immédiatement. Ça le surprend tellement qu'il relâche sa garde. Pas longtemps, une ou deux secondes tout au plus, mais ça suffit pour que Stiles en profite et s'accroche à sa gorge, telle une moule à son rocher.

Les dents qui percent sa peau font crier le loup de douleur, mais ensuite, une insidieuse chaleur se répand dans ses veines et il se retrouve à gémir de volupté. Dès la première succion, c'est comme si la bouche de Stiles n'était pas collée à son cou, mais ailleurs sur le corps de l'Alpha. Un endroit bien plus au sud, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Derek a l'impression que son cou est directement relié à son entrejambe et que Stiles a trouvé l'endroit exact de cette connexion. Il ne peut rien faire contre le jeune vampire qui semble avoir trouvé en lui sa nouvelle source de nourriture. Et plus Stiles boit -et il ne fait pas semblant, il prend de bonnes grosses gorgées-, plus il semble devenir et fort et percevoir l'autre sorte de faim qui habite désormais le loup.

L'Alpha ne résiste même pas quand la main de Stiles se pose sur son sexe douloureusement érigé. Le plus jeune fait un genre de bruit, entre le grognement et le gémissement. Et Derek comprend rapidement pourquoi quand Stiles le fait tomber au sol et se place entre ses jambes pour se frotter contre lui. Et ce qu'il frotte est dur. Très dur.

Derek ne résiste pas plus -pas qu'il résistait avant, mais là il abandonne carrément- et colle ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de l'hu… Du vampire, pour coller encore plus leurs hanches ensemble. Les deux hommes gémissent en chœur.

Le plus jeune semble changer d'avis et cesse de sucer le sang du loup, pour, à la place, juste sucer des marques un peu partout sur le cou mis à sa disposition. Marques qui doivent s'effacer trop vite si le grognement de colère qui s'échappe de Stiles est une indication.

La sensation de griserie qui a pris Derek quand le vampire buvait à sa gorge semble se dissiper lentement et il revient lentement à la réalité alors qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait. Le loup tente d'écarter Stiles de lui, tente de ne pas se frotter contre lui comme un chien en chaleur, mais Stiles ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il replante ses dents dans la chair offerte et suce, fort.

Derek jouit en criant, la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, presque aussitôt suivi du vampire.

Le jeune vampire reste ses dents plantées dans le cou de l'Alpha, mais ne boit plus. C'est plus une manière d'être sûr que le loup ne le repoussera pas et il faufile sa main dans le jean étroit et le boxer humide de Derek. Celui-ci geint quand il sent des doigts l'encercler, le caresser lentement une fois, deux fois et se retirer. Il ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Stiles s'assoir sur ses hanches et porter ses doigts luisants à sa bouche pour les lécher.

S'il ne venait pas juste de jouir, il est sûr que la vision de Stiles léchant ses doigts souillés de son sperme suffirait à l'envoyer par-dessus bord. En l'occurrence, son sexe fait un petit mouvement sans suite, comme pour dire « ok, mais non, trop fatigué, reviens plus tard ». C'est exactement ce que ressent l'Alpha. Plus tard.

     - Stiles, murmure-t-il.

     - Plus tard, lui répond le plus jeune, faisant écho aux pensées de l'Alpha. Dodo.

Stiles s'allonge à ses côtés, pose la tête sur son épaule et s'endort, comme ça, sans sommation.

Derek regarde le ciel et se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer. Oui, il sait qu'il vient de jouir, juste parce que Stiles s'est nourri sur lui. Et à en juger par l'air de super bonne santé qui irradie du jeune, c'est juste ce qu'il lui fallait ces dernières semaines. Mais comment est-il devenu un vampire ? A-t-il été attaqué ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? pourquoi la meute ne s'est-elle rendue compte de rien ?

Son téléphone qui sonne dans sa poche le sort de ses pensées et il répond rapidement quand il voit que c'est Scott qui l'appelle. Il n'a pas le temps de poser de questions pour savoir comment va le Shérif ou même de dire qu'il a trouvé Stiles, que déjà l'autre loup lui annonce que le Shérif s'est réveillé et qu'il va bien. Dans une tirade digne d'un Stiles au meilleur de sa forme, McCall déballe tout ce que le Shérif lui a expliqué sur Stiles et sa nouvelle condition.

Que c'est génétique et même héréditaire. Que Claudia Stilinski était une vampire. Qu'elle est morte de ne s'être jamais nourri sur quelqu'un d'autre que son mari. Qu'elle a toujours refusé de se nourrir sur un autre que son mari. Que quand elle est tombé malade, Talia Hale -oui la mère de Derek, vous connaissez d'autre Talia Hale vous ?- lui a proposé de se nourrir sur elle, mais même ça, Claudia a refusé parce qu'elle aurait eu l'impression de tromper son mari. Que Stiles approchant de son 18ème anniversaire, sa nature vampirique se réveille lentement mais sûrement. Que le Shérif a lui-même collé son bras dans la bouche de son fils pour le nourrir, parce qu'il refuse de perdre son fils comme il a perdu sa femme. Que John espère que la meute acceptera de nourrir Stiles. Parce qu'ils sont plus forts, plus nombreux, ça n'épuisera personne et qu'avec leur pouvoir de guérison, il n'y aucun risque que Stiles boive trop et les tue.

     « On va le faire, hein Derek ? » Demande Scott en haletant, parce qu'il n'a quasiment pas repris son souffle. « On va pas le laisser mourir ou se nourrir sur n'importe qui, hein ? Derek ? »

     - Calme toi, gronde l'Alpha. J'ai trouvé Stiles et rassure le Shérif. Il s'est nourri et va beaucoup mieux. Dis-lui aussi que la meute le nourrira s'il le faut, mais il y a des chances que je sois le seul donneur.

     « Oh ? Pourquoi ? »

     « Sers-toi de ton cerveau McCall ! » S'exclame Jackson en arrière-plan.

     « Notre Alpha a enfin bougé son cul et s'est enfin tapé le plus humain… Vampire de la meute » Ajoute Erica et Derek l'imagine sans peine avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

     « Enfin ! » Ajoute Isaac.

     « Il était temps, cette tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là a failli tous nous tuer » Commente simplement Lydia.

     - Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, grogne l'Alpha avant de raccrocher.

Une langue vient caresser son cou, le faisant sursauter. Il tourne la tête et découvre que Stiles le regarde, en fronçant les sourcils.

     - Tu avais du sang dans le cou, commente le bavard. Pourquoi tu avais du sang dans le cou ? Pourquoi je l'ai léché ? Pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça si bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où est mon père ? Il va bien ? Et…

Derek le fait taire de la seule façon à laquelle il pense. Il embrasse Stiles et couvre son corps du sien. Et étrangement, le vampire lui rend son baiser sans rechigner ou protester. L'Alpha finit par murmurer :

     - Tu vas bien. Tout va bien.

     - Je peux entendre ton cœur, répond Stiles émerveillé et étonné à la fois.

     - Alors tu sais que je ne mens pas, sourit Derek avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus tard viendra le temps des explications. Plus tard viendra le temps des questions et des réponses. Mais pour l'instant, Derek a bien l'intention de profiter de l'instant présent le temps qu'il dure. Parce qu'on est à Beacon Hills, mes amis, la tranquillité ne durera pas. Mais ceux qui viendront pour les attaquer ne sauront pas à quoi ils se frotteront.

Un Vampire et une meute de Loups-garous…

Ça promet d'être drôle non ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET TOUTES!!!!!

La meute Connor est ce qu’on peut appeler une Grande Meute -oui avec des majuscules- Ils sont puissants, nombreux et redoutés. Ce n’est pas partout qu’on peut trouver une meute de plus de 50 individus où tout le monde est heureux et surtout, presque tous liés par le sang. C’était plus commun il y a quelques siècles, mais les Chasseurs ont changé ça.

Pourtant, l’actuel Alpha de la meute Connor, Kyle, n’est pas satisfait. Son territoire commence à devenir trop petit et il a deux fils. L’un pour prendre sa suite et selon la tradition, son fils cadet devrait être le second du futur Alpha, mais Kyle ne veut pas de ça. Il veut pouvoir dire que ses deux fils sont des Alphas. Et justement, il se trouve qu’au Nord de son territoire actuel, il y a un territoire qui est… Pas libre non. Mais ouvert à la conquête pour dire les choses poliment.

Ce territoire qui se trouve à Beacon Hills et englobe les alentours de la petite ville serait parfait pour son second fils. C’est un bon territoire, peuplé et qui peut amener beaucoup de puissance à celui qui le contrôle de par la présence d’un Nemeton. Il y a quelques années, c’était le territoire de la meute Hale. Mais ce n’est plus le cas à présent. Plus depuis qu’une chasseuse a mis fin à la suprématie des Hale sur le territoire. Certes, l’Alpha actuel est un Hale. Le fils unique de Talia, si les souvenirs de Kyle sont bons. Mais le gamin est jeune, inexpérimenté et surtout, il n’a pas été élevé pour être un Alpha. C’est sa sœur ainée qui devait l’être et elle n’est plus -paix à son âme. Et puis, pire de tout, le jeune Hale s’est entouré d’une bande d’adolescents mordus.

N’allez pas croire que Kyle soit snob. Il n’a rien contre les mordus. Certains de ses meilleurs Bêtas en sont. Mais franchement, pour qu’une meute soit respectée et respectable, il faut qu’il y ait plus de loups de naissance que l’Alpha. Les rumeurs disent que la meute comporte même des humains. Comme pour les mordus, il n’a rien contre les humains qui font partis d’une meute, mais ils doivent être chéris, mis à l’abri et non pas placés au centre de la bataille, avec les Bêtas. Et que dire de la rumeur qui veut que des chasseurs fassent partis de la nouvelle meute Hale ? Ridicule, Kyle refuse d’y croire, surtout que les Chasseurs nommés par la rumeur seraient des Argents. Comme si le jeune Hale -Derek, si les souvenirs de l’Alpha Connor sont bons- aurait pu accepter des Chasseurs de la même famille que la folle qui a tué sa famille lorsqu’il a reconstruit sa meute.

Kyle a envoyé des espions enquêter un peu et voir ce que cette meute donne réellement et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que les rapports ne sont pas favorables pour la meute Hale. Apparemment, l’Alpha n’a même pas la loi au sein de sa meute et il ne fait rien pour changer ça. Une jeune humaine rousse mène tout le monde par le bout du nez et un humain qui parle beaucoup trop se moque de l’autorité de l’Alpha à la moindre occasion. Et le jeune Hale ne fait rien pour changer ça. Pas même quand ses Bêtas en rajoutent.

Non, vraiment, c’est comme si le gamin demandait à ce qu’une meute vienne lui prendre son territoire et mettre fin à ses tourments. Et Kyle n’est pas le genre d’Alpha qui ne vient pas en aide à son prochain. Il est comme ça, Kyle, toujours prêt à aider.

La préparation pour la conquête du territoire Hale ne prend pas très longtemps. Steve, le second fils de l’Alpha décide de prendre 15 Bêtas avec lui, Bêtas qui feront partis de sa meute ensuite. Kyle pense que c’est trop. Après tout, la nouvelle meute Hale ne compte que 6 loups sur un total de 10 membres. Mais Steve dit simplement que prendre moins de Bêtas serait un manque de respect envers Derek. C’est à ce moment-là que Kyle se souvient que Steve et Derek jouaient ensemble quand il y avait rencontre entre Talia et lui. Il consent à ce que les 15 Bêtas accompagnent son fils. Ils partent le lendemain.

Kyle attend impatiemment des nouvelles de son fils.

OoOoO

Steve Connor entre en territoire Hale un vendredi à 19h. Ce n’est pas pour foirer les soirées que les adolescents membres de la meute Hale pourraient avoir. C’est juste que les espions ont découverts que la meute Hale se réunissait tous les vendredis. Autant ne pas avoir à les attendre ou leur courir après. Oui, Steve était ami avec Derek quand ils avaient 8 ou 9 ans, mais les affaires sont les affaires. Et prendre un territoire est une affaire très sérieuse. Le fait d’avoir amené presque le double de Bêtas qu’on le fait normalement est déjà pas mal.

Le jeune Bêta décide de porter la bataille sur le lieu où se dressait auparavant la vieille maison Hale. Il pense qu’il pourra profiter de l’état émotionnel de Derek. Oui, il montre du respect, mais il n’est pas fou ou sentimental pour autant. Et il sait de source sûre que Derek ne percevra pas immédiatement son intrusion. Après tout, il n’a pas d’Emissaire, outre le vétérinaire du la ville qui était celui de sa mère et avec qui, il n’a pas vraiment de lien.

Il mène ses futurs Bêtas au cœur de la réserve de Beacon Hills et ils rejoignent rapidement le lieu où se dresse la carcasse de la vieille maison Hale. Enfin, où se dressait serait plus exact. Désormais, il y a un chêne et une plaque visé dessus. Le futur Alpha s’en approche et lit :

« A la mémoire de la famille Hale, assassinée en traitre. A ceux qui pensent faire de même, la famille Hale est toujours là. »

Le jeune Connor ne peut empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C’est presque comme un avertissement, mais pourquoi mettre ce genre de chose sur un mémorial ? Ça n’a pas de sens.

               - Quand Stiles va savoir que son idée fonctionne, il va plus se sentir pisser, fait une voix narquoise dans le dos des envahisseurs.

               - Mon meilleur ami a toujours raison, faut vous y faire, répond joyeusement une autre voix.

               - C’est fini oui ? Gronde une voix plus grave, presque plus vieille que celle des deux autres. On a une meute ennemie sur les bras, je vous rappelle.

               - Détend toi Derek, soupire une voix féminine. On sait depuis une semaine qu’ils vont venir. Déstresse !

               - Je croyais que Stiles s’occupait de ça ? Demande une autre voix.

               - Doucement gamin, c’est de mon fils dont tu parles.

               - Pardon.

Steve et les Bêtas regardent autour d’eux, mais ils ne voient rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire. C’est-à-dire, des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Ah si, il y a aussi des buissons. Une forêt tout ce qu’il y a de plus normale quoi. Et soudain, entre les troncs, des yeux s’allument. Et il y en a plus que prévu. Juste une paire. Steve les compte pour être sûr de lui, mais oui, il y a 4 paires jaunes, deux bleus et une rouge. Ce qui donne 7 loups au lieu des 6 précédemment comptés. Ça ne change rien, mais c’est quand même une surprise. Et puis, une flèche vient se planter aux pieds de l’aspirant Alpha et juste après, une balle d’arme à feu qui pue l’Aconit, juste à côté. Et s’il ne se trompe pas, une autre balle qui sent juste la poudre normale, frôle sa joue. Ce qui donne trois Chasseurs au lieu de deux. Ce qui donne une meute de 12 membres au lieu de 10.

Malgré tout, Steve n’est pas inquiet. Certes, les espions se sont trompés, mais il n’y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il est bien plus inquiété par ce qu’une des voix a dit.

« On sait depuis une semaine qu’ils vont venir. »

Ce qui veut dire que les espions n’ont pas été aussi discrets qu’ils l’ont cru.

               - Ne te mets pas martèle en tête, fait la voix grondante. Tes espions sont bons. C’est juste que nous sommes meilleurs.

               - Ouais. Ou en l’occurrence, les flics le sont, ricane une autre voix.

               - Jackson ! S’exaspère une femme.

               - Quoi ? S’offusque le dénommé Jackson. C’est de ma faute si les espions de cette meute ont été assez cons pour se faire arrêter par le seul adjoint du Shérif qui fait partie d’une meute de loups-garous ?

Les espions ont pris une amende ? Ils ne s’en sont pas vantés. Et nulle part dans leur rapport, il n’est fait mention d’un membre de la meute faisant partie des forces de l’ordre. Reste à savoir si l’homme est un loup ou pas, mais en fait, ce n’est même pas important.

Lentement, les yeux se rapprochent, jusqu’à ce que leurs propriétaires soient visibles pour l’autre meute. L’homme aux yeux rouges, musclé, barbu et les sourcils froncés est donc Derek.

Les loups aux yeux bleus ont un étrange air de famille. Tous les deux ont le même sourire arrogant et la même forme de visage.

Les loups aux yeux jaunes ne pourraient pas être différents les uns des autres. Il y a un grand blond à qui on donnerait probablement le bon dieu sans confession, un basané à la mâchoire de travers, un noir à l’air doux mais c’est probablement trompeur et la plus jolie blonde que Steve ait jamais vu. Il sait immédiatement que si elle se rend, il la laissera vivre. Après tout, quand il sera l’Alpha, il lui faudra une femelle pour perpétuer le nom de la famille. De plus, elle a un air sauvage qui augure bien des choses pour la chambre à coucher. Il sent qu’il va adorer la mater.

Suivant les loups, 5 humains sortent du couvert des arbres. Deux hommes d’environ 45-50 ans, tous deux grisonnants, tous deux aux yeux bleus pâles, mais la ressemblance s’arrête là. L’un est clairement un Chasseur, en tout cas, il en a l’attitude. L’autre doit être flic ou militaire, sa posture le trahit. Et c’est visiblement quelque chose qu’il a en commun avec le dernier humain mâle de la meute. Il a le même maintien, bien qu’il soit bien plus jeune, pas plus de 25 ans. Les deux derniers humains sont des humaines. La brune est une Chasseuse. Aucun doute n’est permis, surtout au regard de la lourde arbalète qu’elle pointe sur sa tête. La deuxième est une petite rouquine avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Steve regarde autour de lui, mais il ne voit pas l’humain que les espions ont décrit comme étant bavard et incapable de se tenir immobile plus de deux secondes. Sans doute a-t-il été laissé à la maison, car inutile dans un combat. Il faudra qu’il envoie deux Bêtas le chercher ensuite. C’est agaçant, Steve espérait vraiment avoir toute la meute d’un coup. Et s’il se cache, ce sera en plus, une perte de temps.

               - Non mais regardez le nous évaluer, commente le plus âgé des loups aux yeux bleus. C’est agaçant. J’ai l’impression d’être un morceau de viande et je n’aime pas ça.

Plusieurs des membres de la meute grognent pour montrer leur assentiment.

               - Peter ! Grogne l’Alpha.

               - Oui, cher neveu ? Répond innocemment le (dé)nommé Peter.

Cette fois, Steve commence à être inquiet. Les espions ont mal fait leur travail. Probablement trop arrogants et sûrs d’eux, ils n’ont pas assez enquêté.

Steve a entendu parler de Peter Hale -si c’est bien lui, mais il est le seul à pouvoir appeler l’Alpha de la meute Hale « neveu »- et ce qu’il a entendu dire n’est pas rassurant. Même avant le feu qui a détruit la première meute Hale, le loup était décrit comme instable et imprévisible. Et les 6 années passées dans le coma n’ont pas dû arranger les choses.

               - Tais **-** toi ! Ordonne l’Alpha avant de se tourner vers Steve. Tu es bien loin de chez toi, Steve Connor.

               - Pas tant que ça, Derek Hale, fait calmement le jeune Connor.

Steve tente de cacher son inquiétude du mieux qu’il le peut. Si les rapports des espions avaient été corrects, il aurait amené deux fois plus de loups avec lui. Mais les choses étant ce qu’elles sont, il doit faire avec.

               - Ça ne veut pas dire que nous le sommes, contre le jeune Hale.

               - Bah, tu sais comment nous sommes, nous autres les loups, sourit Steve. Nous sommes curieux de nature. Il faut toujours que nous sachions ce que les autres meutes font.

               - Nous sommes aussi très territoriaux, fait Peter.

Steve étudie quelques instants l’oncle Hale. Il perçoit à peine le loup de l’homme. Comme si le feu avait presque tué cette part de lui. Ce qui veut dire qu’il n’est pas vraiment une menace. Puis il examine plus attentivement les Chasseurs. La gamine semble déterminée et sa main ne tremble pas sur son arbalète, mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ou 19 ans. Ce qui veut dire qu’elle n’a jamais dû tuer encore. Steve pense se souvenir que les Chasseurs commencent leurs entrainements jeunes, mais qu’ils ne vont pas chasser avant un certain âge. Il est totalement possible que ce soit sa première chasse.

La rousse est un mystère. Elle a l’air humaine, mais son odeur laisse filtrer une pointe de quelque chose qui lui rappelle les cimetières, la poussière ou l’encens peut-être. Il n’est pas sûr et ce n’est probablement pas important pour l’instant. Il pourra toujours la garder en vie le temps de l’interroger. Elle est tout à fait le genre de Hank et il se fera un plaisir de lui faire cracher le morceau. Ou avaler ce qu’il voudra.

Le plus jeune des Chasseurs dégage également quelque chose de dérangeant. Comme s’il n’était pas tout à fait humain. Mais comme pour la rousse, son odeur ne trahit rien. Steve pense juste à un bon feu de bois. C’est étrange parce qu’il n’aime même pas ça.

               - Tu penses réellement pouvoir m’empêcher de prendre ton territoire, Derek ? Demande Steve, sarcastique.

Pour le jeune Connor, la question est déjà réglée. Autant qu’ils se rendent tous, ça leur évitera de se salir et de suer.

               - Bien sûr, sourit Derek.

C’est un sourire inquiétant, parce que le jeune homme ne cesse pas de froncer les sourcils. L’effet est… Etrange.

               - Allons Derek, soit raisonnable, argumente l’envahisseur. Tu n’as que 6 loups et trois chasseurs avec toi. Ça ne suffira pas.

Des bruits se font entendre derrière Steve et il se retourne juste à temps pour voir deux autres humains se redresser. Mais il y a quelque chose d’étrange avec ses deux-là. La jeune fille est de type asiatique, mais ses yeux brûlent d’une flamme orangée et ses doigts crépitent d’électricité. Comme si elle venait de mettre les doigts dans une prise.

Le jeune homme lui, a les yeux complètement rouges et c’est quelque chose que l’aspirant Alpha n’a jamais vu ou entendu parler.

               - Qu’est-ce que… ? Commence Steve.

               - Vampire, annonce le jeune homme en se pointant du doigt. Kitsune, en désignant la jeune fille.

Puis il nomme chaque membre de la meute Hale.

Le plus jeune Chasseur ? Un Chien de l’enfer.

La rouquine ? Une Banshee.

Le Bêta à la mâchoire de travers ? Un potentiel True Alpha.

Le plus jeune Bêta aux yeux bleus ? Un ex Kanima.

Peter ? Un loup-zombie.

L’un des Chasseurs ? Le Shérif local.

               - Et maintenant que les présentations sont faites, est-ce qu’on peut s’y mettre ? Demande le jeune vampire. J’ai faim.

               - Stiles, soupire le Shérif.

               - Papa, ne me dis pas ça sur ce ton-là, tu sais que je n’ai rien mangé depuis deux jours en prévision de leur arrivée. Je crève la dalle.

Ainsi, le Shérif est le père du vampire. Ce qui veut dire qu’il peut potentiellement être un vampire également.

               - Je sais, tu es un ado en pleine croissance, blablabla, soupire le Shérif. Mais tu connais le protocole. C’est Derek qui doit engager le combat en premier.

               - Fuck les règles, ricane le jeune.

               - Stiles ! Gronde le jeune Hale.

Mais étrangement, le ton sur lequel il parle est attendri.

               - Oui amour ?

Cette fois, Steve marque un mouvement de recul et crache de dégoût.

               - Tu te tapes un cadavre ??? Eructe-t-il.

Le regard de tous les membres de la meute se braque sur lui.

               - Désolé les gars, mais lui, il est pour moi, rage Stiles.

OoOoO

Kyle Connor fait les cents pas dans le salon de son immense maison et attend impatiemment des nouvelles de son fils. Au lieu de ça, il reçoit la visite de deux hommes dans la cinquantaine et un gamin d’à peine 20 ans.

               - Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ? Demande-t-il.

Il ne connait pas ces hommes et après avoir discrètement reniflé, il sent l’odeur du sang, de l’aconit et de la poudre sur eux. Quoique le sang soit particulièrement concentré sur le plus jeune.

Plus jeune qui lui balance un sac en grondant :

               - Reste en dehors de notre territoire !

               - Stiles, soupirent les deux autres hommes en parfaite synchronisation.

               - Je rentre, annonce Stiles. J’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire.

Et d’un coup, il n’est plus là, surprenant Kyle qui sort les crocs et les griffes. Deux armes à feux sont aussitôt braquées sur son front.

               - Je suis Christopher Argent. Ne faites pas l’erreur de croire que nous sommes venus seuls, Alpha Connor, annonce l’un des hommes. Votre territoire est encerclé par des Chasseurs et la police sait qu’elle doit être sur le qui-vive.

               - Estimez-vous heureux que Derek ait réussi à convaincre mon fils de ne pas tous vous détruire, ajoute l’autre. Restez dans votre territoire et nous n’aurons aucune raison de revenir.

Les deux hommes rengainent leurs armes et se détournent pour rejoindre le SUV qui est garé non loin de l’entrée.

               - Et mon fils ? Demande l’Alpha, même s’il se doute du destin que son cadet a rencontré.

               - Dans le sac, lance Argent par-dessus son épaule. Ça a été rapide.

Kyle prend sur lui et ouvre le sac. Les yeux vides et morts de son fils le fixent, accusateurs, comme pour lui reprocher sa mort.

Deux choix s’offrent à l’Alpha. Laisser couler et ne pas chercher à se venger. Ou au contraire se venger. Et Kyle sait parfaitement ce qu’il va faire. Hors de question que la meute Hale se sorte de ça, alors qu’ils ont tué l’un de ses héritiers.

Il ferme la porte et se tourne pour appeler son second. Mais, face à lui, se trouve le dénommé Stiles, les yeux rouges et des crocs impressionnants dépassant de ses lèvres retroussés sur un grondement menaçant.

               - Je savais que tu ne serais pas raisonnable, annonce la créature. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Ton pouvoir d’Alpha ira à ton fils aîné.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kyle Connor a peur.

               - Qu’est-ce que… ?

               - Ce que je suis ? Un vampire, répond le jeune.

L’Alpha écarquille les yeux. Lui, un vampire ?

               - Je sais, soupire le jeune homme. Au fil des ans, avec tous ces films sur les vampires, plus personne n’a l’air d’en être un. Mais regarde, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut.

Stiles se jette sur l’Alpha et plante ses crocs dans la jugulaire. Il ne tue pas le loup, malgré ce qu’il lui a dit, mais ce n’est pas loin. Il faut de longues minutes pour qu’il se relève et essuie sa lèvre tâchée. Stiles regarde l’homme au sol et lui décoche un sourire carnassier.

               - Reste en dehors du territoire Hale ou je reviendrais terminer le travail.

Et juste comme ça, le gamin disparait à nouveau.

De ce jour, peu de meutes tente de venir prendre le territoire Hale. Kyle Connor a répandu la nouvelle que l’Alpha de cette meute a réussi à apprivoisé un vampire qui n’a absolument aucun état âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais la dernière partie (oui dernière!) c'est du sexy time ;)
> 
> Et je sais pas quand je publie, parce qu'encore une fois, les semaines sont super courtes lool
> 
> BONNE REPRISE LUNDI :D
> 
> Oui vous, ça vous fait chier, moi je colle les gosses à l'école et le mari au taf lol


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIMES!!!!
> 
> Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter loool

Vous savez ce que Derek aime le plus dans la nouvelle condition vampirique de Stiles ? En plus du fait qu’il n’a plus à s’inquiéter que le jeune se tue en descend les escaliers ? (si, c’était une vraie inquiétude, on parle de Stiles) C’est qu’il n’a plus besoin de se retenir. Il n’a plus à avoir peur d’être trop brutal avec le jeune. S’il a envie de le plaquer contre une porte, il peut le faire. Et quand ils s’entrainent, plus personne n’a à retenir sa force pour ne pas le tuer.

Et aussi, il faut bien être honnête, le sexe. Le sexe torride et parfois tellement brutal qu’il y a du sang. Bon pour être encore plus honnête, il y a toujours du sang quand ils se sautent dessus, parce que quand Stiles se nourrit, ça mène toujours à Derek qui perd aussi son pantalon. Et son boxer. Et son T-Shirt. Toutes ses fringues en fait. Comme Stiles. En fait, après 1 an ensemble, ils se déshabillent directement, avant que le vampire ne plante ses crocs dans la première veine qui passe. Ça leur évite d’être traîné toutes les semaines dans les boutiques par une Lydia qui n’en peut plus de perdre du temps à leur trouver des vêtements de créateurs qui leur vont comme un gant et qui ne durent même pas jusqu’au repas suivant. Et Stiles mange tous les jours. Parfois même deux fois par jour. Oui, c’est une excuse pour sauter sur Derek, vous ne feriez pas la même chose vous ? Bon, alors ne jugez pas la gourmandise de Stiles.

Quoique si nous continuons sur le registre de l’honnêteté, Derek n’est pas en reste non plus. Surtout qu’il n’a plus à s’inquiéter que le jeune homme ait trop mal pour recommencer, parce que figurez-vous que son pouvoir de guérison est encore plus impressionnant que celui d’un loup-garou. Deaton dit que c’est parce qu’il se nourrit d’un Alpha. Ce qui a mené à une discussion épique sur ce dont Stiles serait capable s’il se nourrissait sur… Disons, un dragon. Est-ce qu’il pourrait cracher du feu et voler, s’il le faisait ? Derek avoue ne pas avoir écouter le long débat entre le vampire, les Bêtas et le vétérinaire, trop occupé à reluquer le cul de son petit-ami, moulé dans un jean très serré. Il n’a daigné détourner son attention dudit petit cul qu’à la mention d’un dragon en rut lui courant après. Commentaire émit par un Stiles grimaçant. Ce à quoi Deaton avait expliqué que le ressentit de la victime dépendait de l’état d’esprit, et donc émotionnel, du vampire qui se nourrissait. Autrement dit, s’ils s’étaient sautés dessus la première fois que Stiles s’était nourri sur l’Alpha, c’était la faute du vampire. Notez que Derek ne s’en plaint pas. Bien au contraire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le sexe entre eux est phénoménal. Et Stiles vient de découvrir un truc qui le rend encore meilleur. Figurez-vous que quand il boit, il peut créer un lien mental avec son « repas ». Un lien mental qui lui permet de transmettre tout ce qu’il veut à Derek. Absolument tout ce qu’il veut. Prenez par exemple ce qu’ils sont en train de faire à cet instant. Stiles a la queue de son Alpha aussi profond qu’il le peut dans sa gorge, quatre doigts enfoncés entre les fesses du plus âgé et pourtant, Derek ne crie pas, ne gémit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il a la bouche pleine. Pleine de la queue de Stiles qui besogne sa gorge sans aucune concession. Alors même que la queue « réelle » de Stiles se trouve au niveau des genoux du loup.

Et Derek aimerait bien exprimer ce qu’il ressent, mais seuls des espèces de gargouillis quittent sa gorge. Objectivement, il sait qu’il n’a rien dans la bouche, que c’est dans sa tête. Mais même ainsi, nom de dieu que c’est bon d’être plein de partout. Il tente de gémir, mais finit par grogner et gargouiller quand Stiles décide de le torturer un peu plus. D’abord en s’attaquant fermement à sa prostate.

Stiles retire deux de ses doigts et place les deux restant directement sur la petite glande spongieuse qu’il masse, tapote et masse sans pause et sans considération pour les tentatives du loup qui essaye de le faire arrêter en tortillant des hanches.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, le plus jeune s’attaque également aux tétons de Derek. Des doigts fantômes viennent les tordre, les pincer et les titiller de la plus exquise des manières. Le loup a l’impression que Stiles a 8 bras pour être partout à la fois comme ça.

Et avec sa bouche pleine, il ne peut même pas prévenir qu’il va jouir. Ce qui fait qu’il jouit au fond de la gorge qui l’avale. Ce n’est qu’une fois que le vampire est sûr d’avoir fait sortir chaque goutte de la jouissance de son loup qu’il se retire de tous les endroits où il se trouvait.

               - Oh putain, halète Derek qui git sans force sur le lit. Tu m’as tué…

               - Je suis sûr que tu peux jouir encore au moins une fois, annonce Stiles, avec un sourire plus que provocant.

               - Quoi ? S’exclame l’Alpha. Je AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Stiles, l’espèce de petit monstre, vient de planter un croc directement dans la veine de la queue de Derek. Et heureusement que le plus jeune peut influer sur ce que ressent sa victime, sinon l’Alpha hurlerait de douleur et pas de plaisir. Mais c’est le cas. Derek tente de ne pas se tortiller, pour éviter que le croc ne déchire son membre, mais c’est très compliqué quand il a l’impression que Stiles boit son sperme directement à sa source.

Et très franchement, un autre jour, le loup de naissance aurait probablement honte de la vitesse à laquelle il jouit, alors qu’il sort juste d’un autre orgasme. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Ou alors quand il aura récupéré son cerveau. Que Stiles vient de sucer par sa queue. Ou alors jamais, parce que le jeune Vampire a l’air prêt à remettre ça.

Derek a dit qu’il aimait la nouvelle condition de Vampire de Stiles, non ? Eh bien il a menti. IL L’ADORE !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, c'est fini pour Vampire Stiles, mais j'en ferais probablement d'autres parce que celui là était court quand même ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A la base, le lime était pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu et puis... Et puis voila. Donc, seconde partie, heu la semaine prochaine, même jour? Ouais, moi ça me va :D
> 
> BISOUS ET BONNES FÊTES *cotillons et paillettes*


End file.
